There has been increased interest in the development of flexible displays. It has proven difficult, however, to produce a large flexible display, as manufacturing techniques used to produce small-scale displays have not proven readily scalable. Presently, large scale displays tend to be heavy, expensive, non-flexible, unreliable and power hungry.